Object tracking can be defined as the problem of estimating the trajectory of an object in the image plane as it moves around a scene. Object tracking can be used for allowing human interaction with a computing device, video editing, security and surveillance, video communication and compression, augmented reality, and other video leveraging technologies. Typical object tracking methods that perform frame-to-frame tracking assume no complete occlusion or disappearance of the object being tracked. Once the object is occluded or moved outside of the field of view, even for only a split second, the tracking will fail and user intervention will be required to reacquire the object. Another shortcoming of current object tracking methods is that the tracking software has no way to determine tracking accuracy.